


Off Duty

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he feels more comfortable in the service of Attolis, Costis does not always know what to expect from his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).



> A big thanks to twtd and snowynight for betawork!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was nearly setting, and Costis had had no time to have his evening meal, having been kept in the King's chambers longer than the day before. He had grown used to that, and he was actually looking forward to the stale bread he'd kept in his room in anticipation of another of these tediously long days.

When he walked in, he was already preparing to shuck off his breastplate and stretch his arms, but he froze, hand going immediately to his sword when he saw all was not as it should have been.

“Trying to kill me again, Costis? And here I thought we'd become such good friends.”

Gods be damned, Attolis was stretched out on Costis's bed with his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. And he looked as smug as a kitchen cat to boot. Slowly, Costis moved his hand, unbuckling the sword to put it aside.

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” he said, still wary of such moments, as he had not grown quite used to them yet. “Was there something I've forgotten...or perhaps...” He scratched his head nervously. “Perhaps we would be better served in your chambers...”

The King waved his hook dismissively and it caught the low light. Costis winced. “Your comfortable little room has the advantage of being free of too many pairs of scurrying feet. Besides, I've retired for the night, and I am well enough to retire without my loyal watchdog locked in with me...pity.”

“Privacy here is...” Costis searched for the right word as he glanced to the leather curtains that served as door. He could hear footsteps up and down the hallway. He could hear voices just as surely as his could be heard if he raised it.

“Somewhat costly to obtain and no doubt hardly Teleus's intent, but he needn't know I'm here. And you...you needn't worry about the rest.” He looked less like a cat and more like a pleased snake—if a snake could look pleased—as he patted the bed.

Still, Costis went to him, and this time, he found himself already eager. His one handed, seemingly bumbling King had demanded quite a lot of him, and when Costis had truly given him his loyalty, he demanded even more. He demanded everything, and he would not have anything less. Costis had realized that when he saw the look in the King's eyes when he had come upon him joking with Aris in the baths. He had never seen such a scowl save from his queen, and it was as chilling as it was, when he thought over it later, arousing.

“My King,” he said as he knelt beside the bed.

The King swung his legs down, one on either side of Costis, and he did not have to be told twice. He was uncomfortable in his breastplate, and he longed to be free of the trappings of most of his uniform, but he looked only to the unspoken command.

He held his breath as he felt the flat of the hook slide behind his head, pushing him forward while the King undid his trousers. Bostis did not hesitate to take the King's cock into his mouth, and he was gratified by the soft moan that escaped Eugenides's lips. He worked his lips around it and took the base of his firmly in his hand. His own was hard, and he was wanting, had been wanting, he realized. But he worked the King's cock between his lips and the saliva dripping down between his fingers, feeling the hook warming against his hair.

His eyes were closed when at last the King thrust into his throat, coming hard and fast and pulling away just as quickly. When Costis looked up, the King's hair was curled and stuck to his brow with sweat. He seemed younger, and Costis had not yet learned to take that in stride. He wanted to take him into his arms, but instead, he stood on shaky legs and began to remove his clothing while the King watched, lying back in the bed yet again.

His eyes caught the small jar of oil at his bedside, and as they did, the King's did as well. Attolis gave a grin that was as infuriating as it was enticing.

“Oh, very well, but be sure to save some for when you come in the morning...if you can manage it before breakfast. My wife rises earlier than is necessary for any human being, and I do not like my bed to become cold, as you well know.”

Costis only replied with a grin of his own. He had long since stopped worrying whether he would find himself hanging the morning after sharing the King's bed. When he had watched the Queen kiss her husband's scarred cheek before taking her leave, her quiet approval of what Attolis wished, he had known his Queen felt no threat in him, and he took pride in it. Costis did not pretend to know more than that--how and why the King needed him and how and why the Queen allowed it. If he was meant to know, he would learn.

He used the oil generously, but he did not use it all. He had to swallow his own moans as he touched his cock. The King was still lounging, but Costis could see the tension building in his muscles. He kissed him fiercely as he bent over him, working his oily fingers inside of him.

Attolis kissed back still and always more fiercely. And even when Costis climbed onto the bed above him, pushing his knees up as he would another soldier's, he felt how possessive his King could be in the way Attolis met him with his body, forcing himself onto Costis's cock. He felt it in the way Attolis gripped his hair. He moaned.

Below him, the King's eyes remained open even as his face changed in his pleasure, and Costis was sure his own face changed too. He kissed again to cover the moans and pushed harder, faster, his own desire overwhelming anything else. And when he came, he settled for a moment, body pressed against Attolis, sweating and panting. It was only a moment though before he moved away again, ever aware of the razor edge of the hook as he obediently helped the King right his clothing before standing aside as he rose.

“Don't be late, Costis.” Attolis's voice was still breathy as he paused at the curtain, and then he was gone.


End file.
